


"I've Got Something That Needs Your Attention"

by callousvulpix



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x01 Filler Fic, Canon Compliant, F/F, Porn With Plot, What happens between the bar and the docks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousvulpix/pseuds/callousvulpix
Summary: “About last night...”“Uh, this is neither the time nor place to talk about what I think you want to talk about.”





	"I've Got Something That Needs Your Attention"

**Author's Note:**

> What I think happened between the bar and dock scenes that could have made Alex have THAT look on her face when she said “Uh, this is neither the time nor place to talk about what I think you want to talk about.” AKA Alex thought Maggie was going to bring up some kinky stuff/didn't want to discuss the issues she'd been trying to avoid and was hoping to derail the conversation or end it but then Maggie questioning if Alex even wanted to marry her made her open up.

“Well when you figure it out, let me know.”

 

Maggie turns and walks away, discontent and rigidity visible in her shoulders. 

 

Alex sighs and pulls her phone out of her pocket to cancel the tasting. After a brief and tense conversation, the date has been pushed back so that she can fix this mess with her fiancée and hopefully make Kara become the excitable maid-of-honor that Alex hoped she’d be.

 

Alex had never been fond of the idea of marriage or weddings, but Kara had loved learning of Earthly customs and comparing them to Krypton’s own rites—absolutely gushing over the sacred bond, how pretty the decorations are, and how lovely the food is.

 

She heads to the parking lot and smiles softly when she sees Maggie waiting in her squad car. They had arrived to the bar together and Alex knows that Maggie would never be so careless as to leave Alex alone without transportation no matter how upset either of them are, but the gesture and reminder of how lucky she is to be marrying Maggie Sawyer boosts her spirits.

 

“I moved the tasting to a later date,” Alex says immediately upon opening the passenger door. 

 

She sits down and closes the door in one fluid motion. Glancing over to the driver’s side, she sees Maggie regarding her with dark, unwavering eyes. Feeling exposed under the gaze and knowing that if Maggie were to prod in any way, Alex would quickly become undone and reveal all of her unease and apprehension about the wedding, she rushes to fill the silence before Maggie can say anything:

 

“Can we just go home? Please?”

 

Maggie only nods and Alex just barely releases some of the tension throughout her body. She couldn’t be so selfish as to admit that she hadn’t thought about weddings much before, but now that she is, she just wants her father to walk her down the aisle and for her sister to drag her to twenty different flower shops for the perfect centerpieces as she halfheartedly protests. It just doesn’t feel right, for the ones that she loves to not be present (whether physically or mentally/emotionally) on one of the most important days of her life.

 

They had discussed the guest list and Alex  _ knew _ Maggie had a falling out with her parents after being outed but it was still astonishing how few relatives Maggie had left that would still talk to her. Alex felt she had very little right to bemoan the fact that her father couldn’t come and that her sister wasn’t blowing up their phones with varying textures and colors of tablecloth.

 

The ride back to her apartment is silent and when they park, Alex lets out a breath and rolls her shoulders. They don’t join hands or touch at all on the elevator ride or on the short walk down the hallway to her door. Something's about to give or break and Alex hurriedly sticks her keys into the lock and unlocks the door.  

 

Maggie steps in behind her, her mouth opening to say something but Alex pushes her into the door and kisses her, effectively closing the door and keeping any words from escaping. Slipping her tongue into Maggie’s mouth, she’s just about move her hands down to cup Maggie’s ass when she’s suddenly pushed off.

 

“What the hell, Alex?!” 

 

Maggie wipes her mouth and her cheeks are flushed. Alex winces and takes the time to catch her breath and think of a retort, but Maggie beats her to it.

 

“You don’t get to just try and shove your feelings down and silence me by seducing me! We’re getting married and we need to be able to talk through our issues rather than trying to fix everything with sex.”

 

Alex’s eyes widen and she quickly raises her hands in front of her body and shakes her head.

 

“Maggie, no, no, I-” words fail her as she struggles to not dig herself into a deeper hole. She sighs and steps forward to close the space between them, gently tucking Maggie’s hair behind her ear. 

 

“Listen, I  _ will  _ talk to you about it. I just… can’t right now. I’d like to just forget about everything for one night, if that’s okay?”

 

Maggie wrinkles her brow but nods her assent and Alex takes her hand, guiding her towards the bed. 

 

“Alex, I love you,” Maggie states while stopping, causing their joined hands to release and Alex to turn around with pleading eyes, “So just for tonight. We’re going to continue this conversation later though.”

 

Alex smiles and strides forward, kissing Maggie fully on the mouth with force then sliding down, her nose moving along Maggie’s cheek until she reaches her neck. She sucks hard at the juncture connecting neck and shoulder and nips a little, surely leaving a mark. Maggie gasps and Alex’s hands slide between her jacket and shirt, rubbing the small of her back.

 

“I’m taking the lead tonight,” she whispers into Maggie’s ear before biting and tugging on her earlobe. She then begins to slide the jacket off of Maggie’s shoulders. When it hits the floor she picks her up and carries her to the bed, tossing her unto her back. “I’d like you on  _ your  _ six.”

 

Alex strips her own jacket off and then proceeds to kick her shoes off as Maggie does the same. She advances, climbing onto the bed and straddling Maggie’s hips. She needs to be in control tonight, she needs to be in control of  _ something _ in her life. Maggie poorly conceals her surprise and Alex takes the opportunity to pin both of her hands above her head. 

 

Lips move across all of the skin on Maggie’s neck and collarbone, at first lightly, but then sucking and biting. Maggie takes a harsh breath and Alex spares a moment to look at her face. Eyes shut and nose crinkled and full lips open as she releases the air within her lungs. Transfixed on the way her mouth looks, Alex waits for her to take another breath before kissing them.

 

Their lips move in sync and tongues slide against each other. Hips squirm beneath her and she presses down more to stop the movement. The hands she has pinned grasp at nothing and Maggie attempts to raise her head up to put more force behind her kiss but Alex is unyielding and presses back until they have to pull apart, lips swollen and gasping for air. 

 

She keeps one hand on Maggie’s wrists and slides the other down Maggie’s torso until she reaches the hem of her shirt. She meets her eyes, the pupils dilated, before slowly pulling the shirt up. She releases her hold to speed up the process and so that she can get it over her head before moving to unbuckle Maggie’s belt, glancing up once more for confirmation before jerking them down.

 

She pulls her own shirt and bra off before reaching to undo the clasp on Maggie’s bra and sliding it off. She grins as Maggie runs her hands down her stomach and unbuttons her jeans. She reaches and grabs her wrists, halting the action, pinning them above her head once again.

 

Smirking, her voice drops a register as she says, “Nope. I know you want me, but I like our previous arrangement. I can’t afford to let you distract me from my mission.”

 

“Mission, huh?”

 

“It’s classified.”

 

She straddles Maggie once more and moves each arm to the side so that she can have better access to Maggie’s stomach and breasts. She kisses her bellybutton, tongue slipping in and then licks upwards, pausing to kiss the start of her ribcage before continuing up to her collarbone. She sucks, the area already covered in darkening marks from her earlier ministrations. She moves the hands again to above her head, pinning them with her left hand as she uses her right to cup Maggie’s right breast. 

 

She takes the nipple into her mouth and sucks, then swirls her tongue around it, smiling as Maggie’s torso jerks upwards. She directs her attention to the left nipple, licking around the bud as she pinches the right. Maggie had been mostly silent up until this point, probably due to the unprecedented bottoming, but hisses out a “ _ Fuck”  _ when Alex lightly bites.

 

The hips underneath her have been squirming and thrusting upwards to get desperately needed friction but Alex decides to wait before removing her underwear. She releases the hands, which wrap around her back, scratching and pulling her closer as she holds a breast in each hand, thumbs caressing nipples while she kisses down Maggie’s stomach.

 

She grabs each thigh and spreads Maggie’s legs. The underwear is black, but Alex knows it’s wet. She licks  the fabric and Maggie’s hips thrust upwards as she moans and so Alex holds her hips down while kissing the fabric over roughly where her clitoris is. From her vantage point she can see that Maggie is covered in a sheen of sweat and has turned her head to the side and her hands have the comforter of her bed in a white knuckle grip.

 

Alex takes the band of the underwear between her teeth and pulls up and then releases, causing the elastic to snap back. Maggie’s abdominal muscles are completely tense and she’s rolling her hips. Alex positions herself over her and places her elbows on either side of her head, forearms flat on the bed. She kisses her neck and Maggie gasps.

 

“Please…”

 

“What do you want?” Alex breathes into her ear and then licks the edge of the outer lobe.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“Not so polite this time,” Alex smirks, “where’s my please?”

 

“Fuck me,  _ please _ ,” Maggie borderline growls.

 

Maggie reaches to remove her own underwear before she can be teased any further and Alex chuckles, moving off her so that she could toss them to the side. She links her right hand with Maggie’s left and caresses her face with her other hand as she slowly kisses her. It’s a dramatic shift and Maggie is still struggling to catch her breath. Alex smiles and moves her thumb along Maggie’s cheekbone. She then rolls her hips while deepening the kiss, increasing the speed and pressure as the kiss gets sloppier and sloppier. They finally break apart for air.

 

Hands still together, she runs her other down Maggie’s side, muscles twitching as she moves toward her hip, her lips leaving a trail of kisses down her chest. She flattens her tongue and swipes up through the folds. The grip on her hand tightens and she manages to partially stop the upward thrust of hips with her other. Maggie’s unoccupied hand grasps the back Alex’s head, entangling with her hair.

 

She sucks her clit and then moves her tongue in irregular circular motions. Maggie’s hips have become jerky and the hold on her hand is getting increasingly tighter so she knows she’s getting close. She pulls up enough to remove her hand from Maggie’s hip and licks her fingers. She teases at the entrance before slowly sliding a finger in. She pumps a couple of times, feeling the walls expand enough to add a second finger even though Maggie was already so close to orgasm from the clitoral stimulation and foreplay that her vagina was tightening with an increasing throb.

 

Alex curls her fingers and quickens the pace, harder and faster, releasing all of her frustrations until Maggie cries out “ _ Alex!! _ ” as she cums. Alex slows down, decreasing the tempo and then pulls out her fingers and pops them in her mouth. She then moves her head down and kisses Maggie’s lips before sliding her tongue into the folds and then her vagina, causing the already sensitive Maggie to tighten her grip on Alex’s hair. She curls her tongue up and then slides out, moving up to kiss her clitoris. She hums and then quickly swipes her tongue before sucking once more. She lightly grazes it with her teeth and Maggie has a second, less intense, orgasm.

 

She moves to get up, releasing Maggie’s hand but Maggie pulls her down. Alex smiles but moves to get up again before Maggie can roll them over and top her.

 

“Sorry, I’m not really feeling it tonight, I’m going to go take a shower.”

 

Maggie reluctantly lets Alex go before asking if she can join her. Alex turns around and nods. Maggie peels herself off the bed, covered in sweat and muscles aching. By the time she gets to the bathroom, Alex has already removed her pants and underwear and is in the shower.

 

Maggie gets in and they both take turns standing under the stream of water and washing each other’s backs and hair. They don’t speak. Afterwards they both slip naked under the sheets and Maggie is the big spoon as usual, though the silent spell isn’t broken. As Alex’s breathing evens out, Maggie lies awake, wondering why that felt like either make-up sex or break-up sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm don't normally write smut, whoops. Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm on Tumblr @ spookysawyer (themaggiesawyer when it's not October).  
> Leave me prompts and I'll try to get to them!


End file.
